With the development of information processing technology, more and more electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers and notebook computers, are used in people's works and lives. It has become a common demand to share data between different electronic devices.
Conventionally, in order to for a first electronic device to share a first object with a second electronic device, the first electronic device first receives an object search operation from a user and determines the first object from a file management system in the first electronic device. Next, the first electronic device receives from the user an operation to search for a sharing application and determines a sharing-enabled application from an application management system in the first electronic device. Then, the first electronic device is connected to the second electronic device for sending the first object to the second electronic device by using the sharing-enabled application.
Conventionally, the user has to perform a number of operations in order to share data between the first and second electronic devices. In this case, the user operations would be troublesome since the data sharing between the electronic devices cannot be done with one single operation by the user.